America and the Strange Enemy
by Little house that is blue
Summary: America is out on a picnic one day with Britain andhe encounters a new enemy. With the help of his friends will he be able to find this enemy or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia fanfiction America and the strange enemy

Part 1 the enemy is attaking america and this is bad

author's notes hi im writing a hetalia fanfiction :)

America who was the personification of the United Stated of America was out and about on a tuesday and the weather was nice. He decided to call United Kingdom and told him that the weather was nice so the United Kindom came because his brothers were bothering and it was always rainy where he lived. They decided to have a picnic at lake tahoe and America brought the burgers and frenchfries and maybe some icecream but it melted so it couldn't be eaten and then UK brought some scones and they were terrible so they only ate burgers and fries.

"Today is a lovely day thanks for inviting me you wanker," Said United Kingdom.

"No problem because I am a beacon of Heroism and Hospitality," said America.

And then they went for a swim but the water was cold because it was spring and the water isn't warm until at least august. But it was still kind of ok.

But suddenly, UK was attacked by a bear!

"This is a sticky predicament," Said United Kingdom as the bear was clawing at him.

"Oh no you are in trouble I must help!" Said America and he took down the bear with his bare hands and determination and insanity. He defeated the bear. United Kingdom was injured however.

"I am a bloody wanker help me," Said Britain as his injuries were hurting.

"Don't worry you're a nation you will heal," Said America, but he was nice so he gave United Kingdom a bandaid. Now the question was, where did bear come from?

"Why did bear attack?" Questioned America. He had been attacked by others before but not without good or bad reason. So what was cause?

Suddenly he found a note. It said 'Haha America I will get my revenge.'

"Who do you think wrote this?" America asked UK.

"H'mmmmm, maybe it was Russia he dislikes you," Said United Kingdom.

AND THEN THEY SEARCHED FOR RUSSIA.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia fanfiction America and the strange enemy

Part 2 America needs to get to russia to confront Russia but Canada will not let him pass what will happen

author's notes I'm so happy that I've got two fans already thank you usukfan108 and zagi you are so nice c: also if there is anyone else reading this fic don't be afraid to review :)

Now that America and United Kingdom had a culprit on their mind they got underway on making it to Russia where the personification of Russia who was called Russia lived. So they got into their car which was silver and had leather seats. However, America had let United Kingdom drive which was an issue because in Britain they drive on the opposite side of the road which is illegal in the United States.

"Britain bro you're driving wrong you must stop," Said America who was having a heart attack over United Kingdom's driving except he wasn't because he was in good cardiovascular health.

"Shut up bloody git you just were driving wrong all along!" said Britain in a haughty voice. He believed he was a superior driver but the highway patrol officer who arrrested him did not.

"Sir you were driving wrong you must pay a fine," said the officer.

And so United Kingdom did and then he decided that America should drive because Britain had his license revoked.

America and United Kingdom drove along the highway and eventually made it up to the American-Canadian border. The border patrol was Canada.

"Hey hoser do you have a visa," asked Canada.

"Oh no," Said America. He had forgotten that he needed a passport so he realised he would have to engage in illegal activities in order to get across. "Britain I think we will have to hop the border got any ideas."

"Yes," Said United Kingdom.

Canada was confused when he saw the car leave, but then he was in a state of shock as he saw Ameria and Britain hop over the border on a pogo stick.

"Eh what," He said.

"Can of Ha you must do something," said Kumajiro.

"Shut up Kamajeezy I'm trying to think of something," Said Canada but he had no idea of what to do so he just sat at his post and made sure nobody else got past him.

"Alright now what is the plan you git," asked United Kingdom.

"Well we will walk willingly with wrong weather wherever we windup," Said America with a big grin that stretched across his face. "In other words we kayak across the bering strait."

"Alright," Said Britain.

AND SO AMERICA AND UNITED KINGDOM POGO'D TO ALASKA TO GET TO THE SEA.

To be continued

Authors notes what do you think of the image for the story


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Fanfiction America and the strange enemy'

Part 3 America and United Kingdom get distracted by snow

Authors notes here's the third part :) Also please review it would make me happy :)

America and Britain had made it out of Canada and into Alaska. However, America noticed that there was so much snow and he decided to make a snowangel.

"America, no, you will get chills and be unable to complete the mission!" Said United Kingdom.

"Haha, bro loosen up this is awesome!" Said America who was having a good time, however, he soon got really cold and said, "Dude Britain maybe we need a car with a heater because the pogostick has no insulation."

"Who needs insulation I have tea," Said United Kingdom as he got out his tea that was nice and hot. America normally did not drink hot tea normally because he drank iced tea alot but he drank it anyway and thanked Britain because he was warm now.

"Alright wanker let's get back on our way," Said United Kingdom and the two of them managed to reach the ocean by noon. But there was a problem.

They had forgotten to buy a kayak so they could travel across the sea! This was an awful predicament.

"Oh no we forgot the kayak," Said Britain as he became annoyed because of his and America's collective stupidity.

"I must think of something," Thought America. Suddenly, he remembered that he had befriended a whale and that maybe the whale could take them across the ocean.

"Whale my friend where are you?" America asked. And then the whale appeared out of the depths of the ocean.

"I hear you need a ride?" Said the whale and America and United Kingdom said 'yes'. They then got to ride the whale all the way to Russia.

Now that they were in Russia America said to Britain, "Hey Britain, what do you think of my hero solving skills."

"It would help if we didn't even get into problems now let us be on our way," Said Britain.

And so, America and Britain made it to Moscow where Russia lived. It was a Thursday.

"Alright, so we are going to have to break into Russia's house, so be very quiet," Said America.

"Yes, this is something that I am good at," Said Britain and he dressed up in his spy clothes and made it into Russia's house as quiet as possible but he knocked over a vase so he wasn't that quiet.

"Yo Britain, maybe you shouldn't do that," Said America.

Britain was shocked at the sudden appearance of America. "How did you get here before me?" He asked.

"Oh, well I met Russia outside and he let me in because it was cold," Said America.

This made Britain upset. "America you are not very good at espionage I am going to have to give you a lesson or two," Said Britain.

"Oh I like spying," Said Russia. "So would you like some vodka."

America shook his head. "No Russia, but I need to ask you if you sent a bear to attack Britain and I while we were out swimming in a lake," Asked America.

Russia looked at Britain and America in shock. "I would do no such thing I have put my evil ways behind me. I only desire to make friends."

"Okay that is nice to know," Said America. "But since Russia did not do it, who did?"

"Hmmmm, well France is a shady character we should question him," Said Britain.

"I will help you find out who sent the bear it is something kind I can do," Said Russia.

"Alright," Said America.

AND THEN AMERICA, RUSSIA, AND BRITAIN SET OUT TO TALK TO FRANCE ABOUT THE BEAR THAT WAS AN ATTACKER.

Authors notes thanks for the review SakuraMoriChan I tried to follow your critique hope this looks better. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia fanfiction America and the strange enemy

Part 4 France is interrogated

Now that America and Britain knew that Russia was not the one who sent the bear to attack them, they took a plane ride to France which is where France was supposed to be. However, when they got there there was a sign that said 'I am out fishing with my friends Spain and Prussia if you need me for anything call me and I will come back.'

"This is bothersome," said Britain. "Why is it that everytime we try to find someone they seem to be gone? Seems pretty suspicious to me."

"Maybe France, Spain and Prussia are all conspiring against us. We should go spy on them." Russia said.

America nodded. "Alright, we will go find them and get information from them." And then the three of them went to the ocean which is where the three that they wanted to interrogate were fishing.

When they got to the ship Britian and Russia began devising a plan.

"Okay, we will get camoflauged and then we will spy on them using state-of-the-art technology and binoculars," Whispered Britain to Russia.

Russia nodded his head in agreement. The two of them then got their camoflauge together and then they looked like plants but plants look kind of out of place on boats, which made Spain really confused.

"Hey guys why is there a garden on the boat?" Spain questioned.

"I do not care," Said Prussia and then the subject was dropped which was good for Britain and Russia. However, they had forgotten to tell America about their plan which would turn out to be problematic.

"Hey France how's it going?" Asked America.

"Oh hi, America, my friends and I are trying to fish but we are not very good at it..." France confessed.

"America you wanker you are compromising the mission!" Exclaimed Britain suddenly. He was mad at America because America was not stealthy enough.

"Britain no you gave away our position!" Yelled Russia. Now that the plants were revealed to be Russia and Britain, France and his friends were increasingly wary.

"I see that you have come to spy on us, but for what reason?" Asked France.

"We believe that you sent a bear to attack us, is that true?" Questioned America.

France was shocked at the accusation leveled against him. "How could you think that I would do such a horrific thing?"

"I don't know, we just needed someone to accuse," Admitted Britain. "But we know it was a nation because we recognized the bear."

France, Spain and Prussia nodded in agreement and told America, Russia and Britain that they would be on the lookout for any nations with bears. However, before the three left, Prussia had something to tell them.

"Hey there is this guy called Australia and he has a bear maybe you should check him out," Mentioned Prussia.

"Alright thanks for the lead," Said America.

NOW THAT AMERICA HAD ANOTHER PERSON TO CHECK OUT HE AND HIS TWO COMRADES GOT ON A PLANE AND CONTINUED THERE JOURNEY.

Authors notes I'm not sure if Russia is a spy in canon but i thought it would fit


End file.
